Valentines Day Questions
by spork ai
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Sasuke is being chased by a hoard of fangirls. He is rescued by the most unlikely person. Yaoi! SasukexGaara


A/N: All I've done is change the summary, there was a typo in it that was bugging the hell out of me. I didn't change the story in any way, so if you've already read it, nothing has changed.

Warning: This fic is shonen-ai, yaoi, slash, whatever you want to call it. That means there will be boys loving other boys. I you are offended by this type of thing, then I suggest you press the back button and leave. I also apologize for any OOCness you may encounter while reading this. This might be considered slightly fluffy, if you do not like fluff, I apologize for that too. Please do not send me any flames, this is my first fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, then almost every boy in it would be gay and they would probably make out all the time. But Naruto belongs to the all mighty Masashi Kishimoto-Sama, so such things do not occur.

This story doesn't exactly follow the Naruto timeline, it is set in the febuary after the exam ends, and for some reason, most the people go back to school, to learn more about being ninja perhaps? I dunno.

Happy Valentines Day!

At four-thirty in the morning, the ninja village of Konoha was still blanketed in darkness. It was silent, because almost the whole village was in a deep slumber. There were no sounds of crickets, for it was winter, the only sound was of the occasional gust of wind blowing through the vacant streets. However… one boy was not asleep, and this boy was Uchiha Sasuke.

Normally, he would be sleeping like everyone else, because as everyone knows, you need to be properly rested in order to focus on your training and other important things. But today was different, today he couldn't afford to sleep in until six-thirty like he usually did. Not that he didn't have a good reason for being up so early, he did. Today was a day he dreaded all year, a day he planned and prepared for all year. Every year, this day seemed to get worse. The date was February 14. Valentines Day.

Although he would probably never admit it, this day was one of his greatest fears. In fact, he often had nightmares about it, and he found them almost as terrifying as the ones he had of his parents being murdered. He would awake screaming, and dripping in a cold sweat after these horrible dreams. It probably would have been a good idea for him to see a psychiatrist or something like that, but Sasuke had too much pride to ever tell anyone about his dreams, so he suffered all alone.

Most people would find Sasuke's secret fear completely irrational. But we know better than that, because we all know that Sasuke has a large amount of love-crazed fangirls who are completely obsessed with him. Most people do not have any fangirls whatsoever, unless they are famous people, which most of us are not.

In the past few days, Sasuke had noticed that the longing gazes aimed in his direction by his many admirers had grown more…lust filled than usual. Because not only was the single most romantic holiday completely dedicated to love coming, but everyone was now entering their teenage years, which means only one thing. Raging Hormones.

Sasuke didn't have time for his hormones, he was to preoccupied thinking up ways to kill his older brother than to waste his time thinking about sex. However, his stalk- I mean admirers did not have evil older brothers on whom they had sworn to slaughter in the most brutal way possible, so they dedicated their time to thinking up ways to get Sasuke to fall in love with them, how to get a kiss from him, and so on and so forth.

It took all of their self-control not to tackle him and rape him every time they saw him. So they planned elaborate plans on how to accomplish this feat, and in turn Sasuke planned elaborate plans about how to avoid such a traumatic event. Needless to say, this took quite a chunk out of all of their social lives.

And now, we shall continue this lovely little story. Like I was saying, it was four-thirty in the morning and Sasuke was probably the only one awake in his entire village. He walked down a hallway in his house, and opened one of the doors along it, stepping into a large room. This room was a very important room, for it held all of Sasuke's top-secret plans which he made in his spare time, which he had a lot of. The wall of the room had tall bookshelf leaning against them, the wall were not even visible because the bookshelf covered them. On these bookshelves were many large three ring binders, each with a neatly written label on its side. As Sasuke searched for a specific binder, he read these out loud.

"Ways to Kill Itachi, Ways to Kill Itachi, Slaughter Itachi, Ways to Piss of Naruto, Ways to Kill Itachi, Ways to Kill Itachi…" he murmured as he scanned them until…" Aha!" he exclaimed pulling a binder labeled 'Valentines Day' and sitting down at a desk that was the only other piece of furniture in the room, along with the chair to the desk, obviously. He opened the thick binder and began scanning its pages.

If anyone had been looking over his shoulder reading the contents of Sasuke's master plan, they would be quite confused. Written on the pages were mathematical formulas and equations, graphs, various charts, and what appeared to be long essays and theories. There were also photos of various places in the village. Whatever his plan was, it seemed to be very elaborate indeed. The keyword in that sentence is seemed. The plan _seemed _elaborate, but in truth, his plan was simply to ditch school, sneak of to the forest of death, and hide out there until that night. Sasuke really needs to get a life doesn't he?

On the very last page in the binder, a key was taped, this key happened to be a key to one of the gates of the forest of death. How he managed to obtain it, I do not know, but that is not important. The youngest Uchiha took the key and slipped it into the pocket of the black pants he was wearing instead of his usual white shorts. He closed the binder, then exited the room, shutting the door behind him and them walking towards his living room. He grabbed a black hoodie off his couch and put it on. On his way out the door, he also grabbed a backpack containing some food, gloves, a heavier jacket, and some books. And, as always, he had an assortment of ninja weapons with him. Quietly, he stepped outside, shutting and locking his door before heading towards his destination.

A thin layer of frost covered the ground, and it was slightly foggy out. It would probably be a most unpleasant day, but Sasuke would rather spend it outside in the forest of death then risk getting molested or raped by hormone-crazed girls. He moved quickly, staying near buildings, being absolutely silent and practically invisible. Half an hour later, he arrived at his haven for the day. He was only a few feet from the gate, when a voice drifted out of the shadows.

"Good Morning, Sasuke."

Sasuke jumped a foot up in the air and suppressed a shriek. Recomposing himself, he turned around and calmly asked,

"Who's there?"

The sun was now beginning to rise, and its faint rays of light danced upon the ground.

"Why Sasuke, don't you recognize my voice?" the mystery person asked in mock hurt.

"I said, 'who are you'," Sasuke snarled, growing angry.

"Tsk tsk," A tall silver-haired man stepped out of the shadows, and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, it was only Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" he asked, trying very hard to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing, you really shouldn't be hanging around here so early, it could be dangerous," the jounin replied in an amused tone.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk," he replied smoothly.

"Ahh, I see, well, I have some paperwork I need to organize down at the school, and since you have to go to school anyway why don't you come with me?"

"….Sure," Sasuke answered as he cursed inwardly. Now his perfect plan wouldn't work, damn Kakashi! He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets as he followed Kakashi to the academy.

Organizing Kakashi's paperwork was a dull activity, and Sasuke was almost glad when it was time to head for class. _Almost. _He would rather be stuck doing that all day than face his fangirls on Valentines Day. Yes, it certainly sucked to be him, but this is not an angst fic, so we'll not focus on that.

He walked down the hallway, ignoring the looks almost all the girls were giving him. He reached his locker, and unsuspectingly spun the combination lock, then pulled up on the handle. It didn't budge, so he kicked the door. It swung open and poor Sasuke was buried by a Tsunami of chocolate, cards, and other assorted gifts. Among them, was a pair of lacy panties.

"Disgusting," he muttered as he angrily pushed everything off of him and grabbed his binders and textbooks from his locker shelf. He then pushed all remaining gifts out of his locker and continued to class as if nothing had happened. For a moment, all the girls were stunned, why had he ignored all of their thoughtful presents? But, being as thickheaded as they were, they decided it was not because Sasuke despised all of them with his very being, but for some other reason, and they continued along their merry ways.

When Sasuke entered his classroom, he was not surprised to find a mountain of chocolate, flowers, candy, and teddy bears on his desk. He glared at the pile before setting his things down on a nearby desk and then picking it up and dumping it into the trashcan, ignoring the hopeful stares from his female classmates as he neared it. He calmly reclaimed his supplies and sat down at his desk. Throughout the rest of the day, he was asked out on many dates, his answer was always an icy glare and a coldhearted 'No'.

Finally, the final bell rang, and school had ended for the day. Quickly, he shoved his things back into his locker, grabbed his backpack and darted out a back door. He ran across the school grounds hoping no one would see him, and hopped a fence. Running through a back alley, he realized that he would have to walk the main street for a bit. He took a deep breath and began walking down the street, trying to look inconspicuous. Surprisingly, everything was going well, he was almost to another alley when,

"Sasuke-kun!" screeched a girl with pink hair. Heads snapped up, and Sasuke found himself funning form seemingly hundreds of hormonal teenage girls, his classmates, Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura leading the pack.

'Damnit,' he cursed, he didn't know where to hide, so he prayed they would get tired and give up the chase before he did. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. It was winter, so there were a good number of ice patches on the ground, and Sasuke, who was busy running for dear life, failed to notice a rather large one, and slipped on it. As he fell, he knew he was doomed to a fate worse than death, and his pursuers knew they had finally won. Now all they had to do was fight each other to the death to decide who would get to claim Sasuke as their own.

But instead of crashing to the ground, his fall was cushioned by a large quantity of…sand? The sand wrapped around his body and lifted him to the roof of a tall building. On his way up, a very relieved Sasuke thought, 'Thank God,' and then, 'Sand, what the fuck is going on here!' and finally, realizing what was happening, 'Oh, shit…' He didn't know what was worse, the girls down on the ground staring up at him, or the fate he was sure awaited him on the roof of the building. He didn't have much time to ponder this though, as he was now on the roof of the building.

The pair of sea-foam green eyes that met his confirmed that the conclusion he had come to was correct, he had been "rescued" by none other than Gaara of the sand. For the next few minute, the two had a sort of staring/glaring contest. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence by saying,

"Do you mind putting me down?" There was a pause and then,

"If I do, will you run away?"

"Probably," Sasuke wondered where the hell this was going.

"Then no," Gaara replied as he sat down, Indian style before asking, "Those girls… why were they chasing you?" Sasuke ignored the question, and decided that for some reason, Gaara simply wanted to talk to him. He sighed,

"If I promise not to run away, will you put me down?"

"…Yes," the sand around his body loosened, and Sasuke was set gently down. The raven-haired boy decided to sit a few feet away form Gaara rather than try to escape. It would be all too easy for the sand-nin to kill him if he did.

There was a long awkward silence between them until Gaara restated his previous question. This time, Sasuke decided to answer it,

"Because they're fangirls and today is Valentines Day," the redhead looked confused, he furrowed his brow and then asked,

"What's Valentines Day?" Sasuke was shocked, Gaara didn't know about Valentines Day? How strange. He thought for a moment before replying,

"It's a holiday where people are supposed to express their feelings and show how much they love each other… and stuff. It's, um, supposed to be romantic."

"Oh," Gaara replied in a tone that said he was still confused, but didn't really want to ask further questions, or thought Sasuke couldn't answer any further questions he might have. There was yet another silence between the two, but this one was more comfortable than the first. Both of them stared into space, each lost in their own thoughts. Sasuke glanced at the other boy and couldn't help but notice how cute he was without the usual homicidal gleam in his eyes. In the fact, the normally emotionless boy looked… sad. Sad and wistful. Sasuke now began to wonder what exactly Gaara was doing in Konoha anyways. The chuunin exams had ended months ago, so what reason did he have to be there? Sasuke decided to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him,

"So, what brings you to Konoha?" Gaara shrugged and pulled his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"Kankurou said its because Temari has a crush on someone here."

"Oh," well that was interesting. There was a pause, and then,

"What does it mean, to have a crush on someone?" Sasuke almost snickered. That question made Gaara sound so… naïve. He couldn't believe Gaara didn't know what it meant to have a crush. He wondered what else Gaara didn't know.

"Hmm…" he pondered how to answer the odd question, "a crush is when you like someone, but in a different way than you like your family and friends, and when you see them, you get this nice feeling in your chest," he put a hand over his heart, "and you find yourself thinking about them all the time. You always want to be around them, and when you are, you feel really happy. And you usually have some sort of a physical attraction to them as well," his answer shocked himself, where the hell did that little speech come from? He couldn't remember the last time he'd said so much at once.

Gaara nodded and pulled his knees tighter to his chest as they both resumed staring into nothing. Soon, fluffy white flakes of snow began to drift down from the sky. Sasuke noticed Gaara shiver as one of them landed on his arm. The sand-nin looked at in with something like amazement on his face before shivering again as more snowflakes landed on him. Obviously, he wasn't used to such weather, which made sense, considering he lived in a desert.

"You cold?" The desert boy replied by nodding his head once.

"Come on then," Sasuke stood up and brushed off his pants as he headed towards a stairwell that led off the building. He heard the other boy stand up and begin walking, careful to keep a few feet between them. Gaara had never been shown kindness before, although after the exams ended he had become a little closer to his siblings, he was still very suspicious of people.

They walked in silence until they reached Sasuke's house. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door. Stepping inside, he turned around to see Gaara still standing apprehensively on the porch.

"Are you coming in our not?" There was a pause and then Gaara stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Take off your shoes," Sasuke ordered as he set his backpack down and took off his own. "Do you want anything to eat?" He asked, walking further inside the house. Gaara shrugged in response. "Go sit down, I'll be right back," the teen said, motioning to a couch as he headed towards his kitchen. Gaara stood watching him for a few seconds before he sat down on the couch, and once again, pulled his knees to his chest, tightly wrapping his pale arms around them. His eyes darted around the room, Gaara had never been invited to anyone else's house before, and this sudden change made him very nervous.

Ten minutes later, Sasuke reappeared with two bowls of rice in his hands. He handed one to Gaara, along with a pair of chopsticks and sat down beside him. Now realizing how hungry he was, Gaara quickly devoured his rice, and the boy next to him did the same. When they were done, Sasuke took both their bowls and set them in his kitchen sink before sitting back down. Once again, there was a silence, since neither of them talked much anyways. This time, Gaara broke the silence with yet another question,

"… why did you invite me to your house?" he asked softly. The Uchiha was at a loss. He knew exactly why, but he couldn't tell Gaara why, after all, it's not every day someone admits they have a crush on you. Especially not someone of the same gender as you, and Gaara wasn't exactly the most predictable guy he knew, he had no idea what his reaction would be.

"You were cold, what did you want me to do, just leave you there?" he replied icily.

"……" Gaara tightened his grip on his legs as he stared intently at the carpet, a look of slight hurt flashing in his black-rimmed eyes. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt. Maybe he had said that a little to harshly.

"…Sorry, that didn't come out right," he didn't know what else to say, so he looked at the other boy giving him a small smile. Yet another awkward silence passed between them, and yet again, Gaara broke it with a question, an odd question,

"Sasuke, if a boy… likes another boy… is that a bad thing?" he avoided making eye contact as he asked.

"Some people think it is," Whoa, why the hell was Gaara asking this! He wasn't gay, was he? Things would certainly be easier for Sasuke if they were though.

"…Do you think it's a bad thing?" Sasuke shook his head,

"No, when you truly love someone, it doesn't matter what gender they are as long as you're happy with them," wow, yet another heart touching speech by Sasuke. Gaara nodded, and Sasuke swore he saw his lips curl up into a smile, if only for a split second.

"…Thanks."

"No problem."

There was a long pause.

"Sasuke?'

"Yeah?"

"I, um…I," the red-head was now chewing on his lower lip and toying with one of the many zippers on his pants. At that moment, he reminded Sasuke of Hinata, a shy classmate of his who he actually didn't mind, because she wasn't obsessed with him like all the other girls in the village. Gaara continued,

"I think that I… have, um….a um, a crush on you," he finished, cheeks growing red. Sasuke was stunned. Gaara had a crush on him and was now blushing? He definitely hadn't seen this coming. He was to shocked to say anything, so he just stared at the blushing boy beside him.

"I-I'm sorry," Gaara said as he stood up, "I should go now."

"No, don't," a hand grabbed his wrist, pulling him back onto the couch. "I have a crush on you too," Now it was Gaara's turn to be shocked,

"Really?"

"Really," Sasuke smirked, and the next thing Gaara knew, the taller boy was on top of him straddling his hips. Gaara let out a short gasp as a pair of soft lips were pressed against his own and a tongue darted across his lower lip. He gasped again when he felt a hand go up his shirt, and thus giving the boy on top of him a chance to dive his tongue into his mouth, pulling him into a passionate kiss. A minute later, they Sasuke broke his lips away from Gaaras, both boys were panting heavily. Sasuke grinned,

"Happy Valentines Day Gaara," and he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
